


Take it off

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	Take it off

《Take it off》

 

就在布拉金斯基家族的盛宴上，手持电锯的青年破窗而入，而这个不速之客恰恰是亚瑟极其头疼的叛徒。

 

 

——Hunger

饥饿感无法褪去。不仅仅是单纯对食物的渴望，还有内心的饥饿感无法填满。血红无神的眼睛渐渐有了一丝光亮，淡淡的浅绿浮现在眼底，像是眼泪在眼里打了个转，晕开恢复为原来的林绿。

他摇摇晃晃满身血迹地走到最后一扇门前，手在门上精美的条纹细细勾勒着，留下一道血痕。

这些血，不是他的。

这所建筑的人能逃的都逃了，剩余的都是散落各处的尸体。

吸血鬼的手突然警觉地绷紧，下一秒从门的另一边传来巨大的冲击力让门被强行的破开导致他后退了好几步。待一切平息后，突然出现了一个孩子，眼睛的颜色如水晶般清澈，像倒映进了整个蓝天。

他神情一瞬间有些动容，但很快恢复了原来的冷漠。他蹲在这个孩子前，露出尖锐的獠牙，平淡地说。

“从今天开始，你就是我的猎物了。”

 

——Hunt

“吻够了没有。”绿眸的吸血鬼趁唇分开的间隙冷淡地推开比他高半个头的青年，喘着粗气用手背微微擦抹了一下满是水痕的嘴唇。

青年朝后退了两步，玩味般舔舔嘴角，舌尖上的疼痛伴随着血腥味在口中蔓延。他的眼神还停留在亚瑟被他吻得微肿的嘴唇和眼里因为刚才几乎不留缝隙的接吻泛起的水光中。

银辉穿过石墙，在黑暗中点缀出一些星星点点，又把周围一小圈照得灰亮，两人都能清清楚楚看到对方在阴影之外的神情。

“我的血好喝吗，亚瑟？”

“难喝至极。”

阿尔弗雷德这个疯子，被咬了舌头还在他嘴里乱搅，血液味道的诱惑又开始占据他的理智。亚瑟身体不受控制地颤抖着，眼眸染上一层猩红的血光。

“你……到这里来的目的是什么？好好作为猎物躲起来不好吗？”

多少年前，男孩作为猎物被扶养成人，又作为猎物逃离了他身边。想到此，亚瑟眼中多了一丝不属于这冰冷红眸的复杂情愫，但又很快消逝了。

与他对立的青年好像听到了什么好笑的事情般嗤笑出声，即便吸血鬼已经发出警告，他周身狂妄的气场还是没有改变。相反，他跨步再次接近了亚瑟，将他抵在后面的墙，低头毫不忌讳地对上那对施展威压的眼睛。

“到底谁才是猎物呢，亚瑟？你躲了这么久，终于让我找到你了。这次……绝对、不会让你再逃跑了哟。”

 

 

——Captivity

 

这个吸血鬼已经不知道被他囚禁了多少天了。

衣服凌乱不堪沾染着大片大片的血红，原本湿润黏腻的血早已干巴巴成型地贴着他的纤细的腰身。他的双臂被银质铁链一圈一圈缠着吊了起来，白皙修长、骨节分明的双手无力地耷拉在最粗的那一圈上，精致肌肤在唯一透露进来的月光下闪现出病态高贵的白。

他在听到什么动静后，深绿色的眸子瞬间染上危险而又诱人的猩红色，一张一翕的薄唇在冰冷的空气下探出温热的气息。即便光线很暗，也能看清他脸上泛起的潮红，喘息声在另一个人进来后变得模糊，似乎被束缚住的吸血鬼再用力抑制住自己呼之欲出的欲望。

破旧的门发出一阵尖锐的鸣叫，以踢门这种暴力方式进来的蓝眼睛男人发出一阵愉悦的轻笑，细细打量着眼前散发着警告气息的吸血鬼，似乎格外欣赏高傲的他被施加凌虐后窒息的美感。

他上前虔诚地蹲下，不顾吸血鬼的反抗握住他一条暴露在冷空气中一条光洁的大腿，向上抬起，露出刻意被挡住的隐私部位，望着那红肿的小穴了许久，直到吸血鬼沙哑的声线响起。

“你要看到什么时候……”

他埋头用舌尖在穴口的褶肉上挑逗地打了一个转，感受到无力反驳的吸血鬼一阵颤抖，更加兴奋地往里面探。

“不……不要……”

电流般舒服的快感让吸血鬼腹部原本就蔓延的燥热更加猖狂起来，一瞬间他感觉自己被点燃了，这让他难耐地开始扭动身子，被绑住的双臂开始下意识地往下使力。

“这就很舒服了？亚瑟，好色情啊。“阿尔弗雷德食指和中指撬开亚瑟微闭的嘴，在他最里面有意无意地搅动，来不及吞下的唾液滑下嘴角，在微亮的囚禁室内闪现出通透的银色。

“亚瑟，我想看你喊着我的名字自慰。“

“开……呜……什么玩笑……”断断续续挤出一句话，指头在嘴里翻搅的呕吐感让亚瑟双眼通红。

自从阿尔弗雷德把他带回来后，他每天被注射各种药物，身体已经被阿尔弗雷德调教得敏感脆弱，刚才被注射了什么东西自己也不太清楚，只觉得意识和肉体都有些飘飘然。

恍惚之间，阿尔弗雷德竟解开了他的束缚，银链掉落在地发出巨大的回响声，让亚瑟头疼欲裂。他的双臂无力地耷拉下来，整个人只依靠着靠墙支撑。随着时间的流逝，到最后眼皮都要抬不起来了。

“阿尔……弗雷德……”亚瑟手指握得用力到尖锐的指甲已经划破皮肤的程度，在最后阿尔弗雷德一个响指下愤恨地咬出他的名字。

 

下一秒的时候，吸血鬼的眼眸中突然呈现不出任何事物般空洞，他一瞬间扑上阿尔弗雷德，用力咬伤他的大动脉那一块露出的区域，逼得阿尔弗雷德轻“啧”一声，不过他没有什么除此之外的反应，任由亚瑟在他身上继续动作。

“亚瑟……你明明……比我更可悲……”

阿尔弗雷德的手开始探向亚瑟的穴口附近。

 

——Gazer

 

“嗯……啊……阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……”

“就是这样……亚瑟……这时候伸进第三根指头，屁股抬高一点。”

缓缓向自己的穴口插入第三根手指，发麻的快感更上了一一层，亚瑟呜咽地在手指上使力扩张着自己紧密的后穴，内壁紧紧吸附着自己的指头，断断续续的水声让他听到后更加羞耻。

他的阴茎被银链紧紧绑着，银箍夹紧了他胸前两颗可口红润的两点果实，两条腿被另外两条恰好的链子分别拉着，直到最大。

突然手被另一股力道挤压着向前深入了更多，呻吟声上了几个层次，阿尔弗雷德推着他的手还在用力，他忍不住用哀求的眼神看向恶作剧的人。

“我从来没有这么温柔地扩张哦，太慢了，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德自顾自地念叨，握住亚瑟的手借此换角度地在亚瑟穴里扩张，“我会很快找到你的敏感点……这里？或者是这？”

“啊……不……阿尔……嗯……!”生理眼泪从泛红的眼角溢出。

“反应不错嘛，接下啦是要我帮你还是自己弄？”

“我……我自己……”黏黏腻腻地回答后，阿尔弗雷德松了手，继续盘腿坐在他的电锯旁撑着下巴歪头欣赏。亚瑟尝试着按压刚才那一点后，快感一瞬间让他感到起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“快点。”

他的身体听着阿尔弗雷德的话，速度很快且力道更猛了，脖颈向后画出漂亮的弧度，他死死咬紧了嘴唇享受着自己手指在体内搅和的快感。

“阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……嗯……嗯……哈……”

那种呼之欲出的感觉一直在他下体膨胀。

他扭动着身子，几乎是祈求地望向旁边的青年，“要……射……”

电锯杀人魔的眼底闪过一丝戏谑。

 

——Fetter

在巨物的冲击下，括约肌一次次被撑到最大，褶肉磨得光滑水嫩。肉壁温柔地包裹住炙热物，不厌其烦地吞吐，又或者是阿尔弗雷德乐此不疲地进攻。

“啊……啊……”吸血鬼在冲撞下渐渐沉于交媾的快感中，湿漉漉的瞳孔颜色像刚下过一场湿雨的森林，粗暴的性爱刺激的眼角泛起泪花，他全然没有之前的警惕，像一只随波逐流的小舟，在阿尔弗雷德的动作下律动着，无意识地发出哼叫声。

亚瑟下体胀得难受，忍不住将手向下处探去，想解开绑在上面结实的银链，然而阿尔弗雷德握住了他的手，将他一个翻身，阴茎在内壁摩擦的酥麻让亚瑟忍不住蜷起脚趾，包含在嘴中含糊不清的呻吟有种莫名的挠心，惊慌失措的侧脸滑下几滴泪珠。身上的人手探上他胸前，轻轻挑逗着那两点果实，让他再也忍受不住任何刺激。

“不、要……我想射……求你……”

听到对方屈服的叫唤，阿尔弗雷德终是解下了早已变得通红的下体上一圈圈杂乱无章缠绕起的束缚，他手摩擦过身下人囊袋的那瞬间，白浊的液体溅得亚瑟两腿之间都是。

亚瑟腹部的微微收缩着，他失神了那么一会儿，疲软的身躯便被阿尔弗雷德支撑起来再度贯穿。吸血鬼无力地张开双腿接纳着年轻气盛的青年，将他的性器含入最深处。

“亚瑟……爱上我吧。”

他突然很怀疑是否是那个阿尔弗雷德在用恳求的语气跟他说话，他只是莫名为这个孩子感到心疼。

握腰的手突然用力，伴随身上阿尔弗雷德一声低吼甬道被炙热的液体填满，亚瑟同时也达到第二次高潮。

一片恍惚中，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住了他，在他耳边吐息。

“你明白吗，只有在那个地狱走过的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯才能理解亚瑟·柯克兰的痛苦……”

可悲的吸血鬼，不愿意为了自己的本性去伤害或是杀戮别人，却又抑制不了自己的欲望。

可悲的阿尔弗雷德，以自己的血液作为交易将他囚禁于身边，却从未表露过自己的真心。

这是从那个噩梦般的建筑逃脱后，却终究被那段回忆所束缚的两人。


End file.
